New disasters
by BlankDreams
Summary: The three sisters have just found out what they are, and are now battling to save lives of many, but can they help one girl from her worst death? or do they fail..and never see her again, new help arrives, and traders are born
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed.  
  
A/n- Prue is in this, and they just found out about their powers, enjoy.  
  
It was a sunny morning, the garbage men down the street were finishing the last few houses, and the neighbors outside to gather the morning paper, and in the house of the Halliwells, three sisters began to fight over who was the first to get the hot water in the shower.  
  
"No no, Prue you had it yesterday, remember?" Piper alleged standing in front of the bathroom door,  
  
"Yeah, but Piper, I have to be in work soon, so can I just please, just this once, go and have a hot shower two days in a row?" Prue said standing in her bathrobe, and a smile on her face. Pheobe shook her head,  
  
"Nuh uh, nope, sorry Prue but, rules are rules. Remember?"  
  
Prue was about to argue, but she held back "Fine, I'll just go start the coffee." She announced, as she was already halfway down the stairs.  
  
Piper looked at Pheobe, and Pheobe raised an eyebrow, "Ok Pheebs, since it's your first day at your new job, I will let you go first this morning." Piper said.  
  
Pheobe was shocked, she stared at her sister, "Oh thank you, thank you Piper" She said hugging her sister, "but, that means you have the last turn."  
  
"So what? I'll live, now hurry." Piper said heading towards the staircase. As Piper entered the kitchen she found her sister reading the paper, Piper made herself some coffee and sat down next to her sister, and smiled.  
  
"What?" Prue asked. "Pheobe win the battle?" Piper laughed,  
  
"Nope, I let her go first, aren't you proud of her?" Piper asked her sister, who answered her with a "yes" and a nod.  
  
"I think she is doing well, and I am actually glad she is back here, now we know she is safe, and we're back together, the three of us again. And you know come to think of it, being a Charmed One doesn't seem all that bad anymore." She continued with a smile, folding the paper, and getting up.  
  
"Me too, she is really into this whole witch thing." Piper added.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
All three sisters were showered and ready to leave for work, putting on their coats, Prue offered to take Pheobe to work, and she did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here you are, first day at work, how does it feel to be a big business woman?" Prue asked as Pheobe got out of the car. Pheobe took in a breath of air, and smiled. "Feels great! And thanks for the ride."  
  
"No problem, when do you get out?" Prue asked, "Around four 'o clock, is that ok?" Prue nodded, "Have a good day, see you at four." And she drove off.  
  
Pheobe turned around and looked at the building, she was a secretary for a newspaper company. In one arm Pheobe held a bag, which was her lunch, and in the other she held a purse, more of a briefcase, but in purse style, she was always the girly type. She wore a nice skirt which was a little past her knees, and a red top, with a jean jacket to keep the breeze away, her hair was up in a nice bun, with a little red flower clip in it, she was ready for her first day of work.  
  
She headed towards the building across the street, and entered it. She couldn't believe it, there were people walking around, kind of in a hurry, holding their coffee, and papers going from desk to desk, asking different people different questions. She walked passed two men who stared at her.  
  
"Well lookie here, we have a new one, and she isn't bad looking at all."  
  
Pheobe ignored this, rolled her eyes, and kept walking she was used to that kind of stuff, after all she was in New York for a short while, she reached her desk, next to two others, who were also new secretaries, she placed her things down on the desk, which had a typewriter on the side, a computer on the other, and a working area in the middle, "This isn't bad at all." She said to herself, she began to empty her bag, and put things such as pencils in the pencil holder, and little toys on the desk, her good luck charm and, last but not least a picture of her and her two sisters, she smiled, she was so satisfied and comfortable.  
  
"Ok, so I guess I just wait until my boss gets here," She looked over to the office room, which was empty. Her boss was a female, and her name was Julian Prescott. Pheobe sat down, and looked around, she started to daydream, when suddenly; someone began to talk to her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Vanessa Coilwell." Pheobe looked up, and saw her, she was around Pheobe's age, she had golden blonde hair, that reached her a little past her shoulders, it was straight and smooth, and she had an even tan face, with hazel eyes, and glasses. She was wearing regular pants, and a black shirt, a pretty young lady.  
  
Pheobe smiled, she stood up and shook Vanessa's hand "Pheobe Halliwell."  
  
"New here?" She asked Pheobe, who nodded, "Yep. How about you?"  
  
"Second week here." She said proudly "it's really an easy job, you'll like it. I thought I would never be able to keep a job, but I was wrong I guess, I just hope it lasts." She said with a nervous laugh,  
  
"Hey, I should be the nervous one here, not you." Pheobe replied. Just then two people were heading towards them to busy in conversation to notice anything else. "That's my boss, and your boss, I better go, they leave the office a lot, so I will get to talk to you a lot too, it's such a great job." Vanessa said, walking towards her desk, which was next to Pheobe's.  
  
Pheobe watched the two women, one who spotted Pheobe, and walked towards her.  
  
"Hello, Pheobe is it?" She said, her voice was of a businesswoman of coarse. Pheobe nodded, "Well, nice to meet you Pheobe, here is what you need to do." Julian handed her a bunch of files, and folders, "I need these organized by the end of the day, and that will be all for today." She said walking away. The stack was heavy. Pheobe plopped it down on her desk, "What the hell is her problem?" Pheobe asked herself.  
  
Pheobe began to organize the folders, Just then her boss walked out of her office, "I will be gone for about an hour, please continue." And she was off.  
  
Vanessa watched her leave, and then she pulled a chair up to Pheobe's desk. "Hey." She said, "Hey." Pheobe replied, "Isn't she a bitch?" Vanessa asked, "Yeah she is, Gees what's her issue? PMS?" Vanessa laughed, and along did Pheobe. "I'm so glad someone like you is here, I men I was afraid of like someone else, yah know?" Pheobe nodded. "So, Vanessa what do you do in your free time?" Pheobe asked. Vanessa looked around, "I study witch craft."  
  
Phoebe nearly dropped her papers, "What?!" Vanessa laughed, "Yeah that's the usual reaction I get, no biggie." "No no no, it is a big deal, you have to be careful what you get yourself into, when did you start?" Pheobe asked.  
  
"Like, a month ago, nothing serious happened yet though, why? Do you study it to?" Vanessa stared at Pheobe, "Yeah, actually I do, and it's not something you fool around with, here give me your hand" and In an instant Pheobe grabbed it, waiting for a premonition. It didn't come. Vanessa pulled her hand away, "What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"I was trying to get a premonition." Pheobe said, "But no luck." Vanessa smiled, "Oh cool! You get premonitions?" she said rather loudly, "Shh, Vanessa keep your voice down, we don't want anyone knowing, please don't tell anyone about this, for our own safety." Vanessa nodded. Pheobe looked around, sweating a bit, she then had an idea.  
  
"Hey, do you want to come to my place after work? I can show you some cool things, and you can meet my sisters too, they are also well.. you know." Pheobe said, Vanessa's face lit up, "Yeah sure, that would be cool."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
At 3:30 Pheobe had finished her work, she had a fairly well day at work, it wasn't that bad, Vanessa was right, but she wanted to leave, she stared at Vanessa then at the clock, 'Come on hurry.' She thought. Just then her boss came in,  
  
"Done?" She asked Pheobe, "Yeah, here." She said handing her the work, all organized. Julian looked at the clock, "Hmm, 3:33 I guess you can leave now, thanks." Pheobe nodded, and grabbed her jean jacket from the back of the chair, then her purse, 'Prue should be here soon.'  
  
She walked over to Vanessa "Are you off yet?" She asked, "Yeah four is when I get off too, so let's go." They starting walking towards the main door, which lead to where Pheobe had first came in, "You have your own car right?" She asked Vanessa as they stepped out on the stairs which lead up to the main door, and they began walking down them, "Yeah, it's over there," She said pointing to a white car in the parking lot across the street, "Ok good, my sister is picking me up around four, so when she gets here just follow us to my house, and I'll explain it to her in the car, ok?" Vanessa nodded, "Yep."  
  
"I'll just go to my car now then," She said, "Yeah, ok I'll go and wait in the parking lot too." They walked down the stairs to the parking lot, and Vanessa got in her car, and after a few minutes, Prue had arrived. Pheobe put a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Prue!" She yelled.  
  
"Hey Pheebs, ready?" Prue asked, "Yeah, lets go." Pheobe put her stuff in the back seat, and then got into the passenger side, "So how was work?" Prue asked her, "Good, I met this really cool girl, and her name is Vanessa, and I work with her, sort of, and we became friends" Prue nodded, "Well that's good." "Yeah and, she study's witchcraft, so I told her she could follow us home and yeah, visit." Pheobe said rather fast. She looked over at her sister, who suddenly put her brake on,  
  
"What?" she asked turning to her sister. "She is right behind us," Pheobe said pointing towards the back, Prue whipped around and saw Vanessa, "Pheobe, we told you not to tell anyone, what were you thinking?" Prue asked  
  
"Well she could get hurt Prue, she could get killed by a demon, you know that. She needs to be careful, and we need to explain that to her, don't we? Plus I trust her, and I wouldn't have told her if I didn't, please Prue." Pheobe explained, Prue continued to drive, "Well ok, that does make some sense, but Pheobe be careful with who you tell this to, I mean she could be a demon too you know." Prue added.  
  
They pulled up into the driveway of the manner, Piper was already home, and Vanessa was behind them, they all got out of they car, Vanessa walking towards Prue,  
  
"Hi Prue, I'm Vanessa, did Pheobe tell you why I am here?" Vanessa asked holding out a hand for Prue to shake, and Prue shook it, "Yeah she did, come on in, my other sister Piper will love to here this." She said turning around, and walking up the stairs, and into the house, followed by Pheobe and Vanessa.  
  
"PIPER!" Prue yelled taking off her coat, and hanging it on the rack, along with the other two.  
  
Piper came running down the stairs "What?! What is it?!" She asked, Vanessa smiled, "Hi." She said, Piper was carrying a vase with a dead rose in it, Vanessa apparently startled Piper, and the Vase when flying.  
  
"WOAH!" Piper yelled and with a swift movement of her hands and the vase froze in mid air, not breaking, All three sisters expecting Vanessa to be frozen along with the vase, but..  
  
"That is so cool!" they heard her say, all three sisters turned and looked at her, "Uhh Prue, why isn't she frozen?" Piper asked.  
  
"Because Piper, she is a witch." Piper swooped the vase in her hands, and walked down the rest of the stairs, placed the vase on a table in the living room, and came back out into the hall, all three girls watching her,  
  
"What?" she finally said.  
  
"Well you see, I met her at work, and she told me she was a witch, or she was studying witchcraft and well, I was worried about her so I told her we were to, and brought her here." Pheobe explained yet again  
  
"Oh oh, I see, ok." Piper said, trying to understand, she looked at Prue, "and your ok with this?" she asked, Prue nodded, "Well yeah, Pheobe had a good point, she could get hurt, or attacked, so lets at least explain to her what exactly she is getting her self into."  
  
"Oh ok then." Piper said. "But how exactly are we going to do..." just then Prue was cut off, and there was a loud crash from up stairs, Piper looked up towards the ceiling, "What the hell was that?" She asked, "I don't know" Prue said, "Ok Vanessa you stay down here, go in the living room, we'll be right back." Prue added  
  
"Piper Pheobe follow me." The three of them headed up the stairs, and yet another crash came, "Oh they better not be messing up stuff up there, I just finished cleaning," Piper said.  
  
They reached the Attack, and inside they found two warlocks, one trying to get the book and the other looking for something,  
  
"Ahem, sorry to interrupt, but uhh what are you doing?" Piper asked pointing her finger at the room, which was half a mess.  
  
Both the warlocks looked at the sisters, and one spoke,  
  
"Where is she?" he asked, he was in a black cloak, and had his brown graying hair slicked back, the other was bald and had a scar under his right eye, and also on his right side of his head, "Excuse me?" Prue asked,  
  
"Don't be stupid witch, where is she, the girl." "What girl?" Pheobe asked  
  
Just then he shimmy-ed, and so did the other, they were gone, "What was that about? And where did they go?" Piper asked, and just then they heard a scream from down stairs, All three sisters looked at each other, "Oh no, Vanessa." Pheobe said, and they bolted down stairs, when they got their one demon held her, in his arms, she was knocked out.  
  
The other spoke, "We will be taking her now, thanks for your time."  
  
"Piper freeze them!" Pheobe yelled, but it was to late, they were gone.  
  
"What are we going to do? And why did they want her, and why alive? She isn't powerful or anything, so what do they want?" Pheobe asked in a nervous and panicky voice, "We have to get her back!" she continued,  
  
"Pheobe calm down, we'll get her back, they obviously aren't going to kill her, they need her, and we will get her back, Piper, go scry (sp?) For her, me and Pheobe will go look in the book." Piper and her two sisters headed up to the attic, and began their search.  
  
A/N- well I hope this is good so far, I know it's a short chapter, the others will be longer, please R&R hope you liked it. 


	2. The Portal

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed.  
  
A/N- thanks for the review, IcyButterflyKiss, in return I will read and review your stories.  
  
Prue furiously flipped through the book as Pheobe watched, Piper scried (sp?) Away, she couldn't trace Vanessa.  
  
"Wait," Prue announced, which startled both Pheobe and Piper, "are these the warlocks?" she said pointing to the picture in the book, "Hey yeah I think so." Piper said looking at the picture, "Well what does it say?" Pheobe asked.  
  
Prue read aloud.  
  
"The witch hunters."  
  
Pheobe interrupted, "How original." "Shh, Pheobe let her finish." Piper snapped.  
  
Prue cleared her throat, "Ok, the witch hunters, They are warlock from the underworld, low class warlocks make that, and they hunt witches that are believe to them to have a lot of strength and power in them, they use the for evil, they turn them into warlocks, and make the work for no other than the source, but if these witches refuse, and try to use their powers against the warlocks, they will be killed."  
  
"Oh no," Piper said staring at her sisters. "Well, at least we know what we are dealing with, now all we need to do is find a way to get into the underworld."  
  
"Wait a minute Prue, we can't just walk into the underworld, and they will kill us." Pheobe said, "I know Pheebs, thanks." Prue replied, "Well is there a spell or potion in here to vanquish them?" Piper asked, flipping the next page, "Good thinking, and what do you know there is."  
  
Prue read the list of supplies they would need to make the potion, "Ok, so we just need to get these things, which can be found at the meat market, and in an herbal store, so come on it's almost five o'clock, we don't have much time, let's get going."  
  
"Right, well I'll make the potion, and Pheobe you copy the spell onto a separate piece of paper, Prue do you mind getting the supply's?"  
  
Prue shook her head, "No, not at all. Ok let's go." Pheobe grabbed the book, and piper grabbed some supply's from the trunk, and the three of them headed down stairs, Prue began to put on her coat, "Ok, I'll be back in a bit, then we can figure out how to get into the underworld." And with that she was already out the door, Pheobe just stared at the closed door.  
  
"Come on Pheebs, let's go. .Hey, are you ok?" Piper asked, Pheobe shook her head, "No, no I'm not Piper, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have brought her here, I'm sorry." She said apologetically. "Oh no honey, it's not your fault, if you hadn't of brought her here, we would have never known anything, and she could have been killed, we wouldn't know how to save her, it's good that you brought her here, and to tell you the truth, I am very very proud of you."  
  
Pheobe smiled, "Really?" Piper nodded, "Yes, and so is Prue, believe it or not, now come one we have work to do." Piper said walking to the kitchen, "Right" Pheobe said following her.  
  
Pheobe sat at the table copying the spell while Piper set up the supplies, for the potion,  
  
"All done." Pheobe announced three minutes later, Piper looked up from the steam rising out of the pot, "good, now all I need is the rest of the supplies, I hope Prue gets here soon." Piper said sitting next to her sister at the table. "So other than all of this, how was work?" Pheobe laughed, "Well, my boss is a complete bitch, and the guys there.." she said smiling, at her sister as her sister smiled back, "very cute, but they are complete jerks!"  
  
"Uh-oh!" said Piper smiling, "Looks like Pheobe has stepped into the real world of business." She said laughing, Pheobe smiling holding her chin up, "Yep, look at me, all grown up." The two spent another few minutes talking, when suddenly Prue walked in the door,  
  
"Ok, I got everything." She said walking into the kitchen, and seeing the two sisters sitting at the table with big smiles on their face, "What?" Prue asked, Pheobe hopped up and gave her sister a giant hug, and Piper joined, Prue smiled "What's this for?"  
  
"Oh, Prue your out hero." Pheobe said pulling away, "You work full hours, look after us, and is always running around, how do you do it?" Pheobe asked.  
  
"Well," Prue said sarcastically, "It's called hours of talking to my self, and therapy." She said taking a bow, they all chimed in with a laugh, "Ok ok, enough fooling around we really have to get moving it's 5:30," she said heading towards the steaming pot, Prue added in the last ingredients, and poured the potion into three little glass tubes,  
  
"One for me, one for you...and one for you." She said handing her sisters each a tube, "be careful with those." She added.  
  
~~**~~ Mean while, in the underworld..  
  
"What are you doing?! AND WHERE AM I?" Vanessa screamed as she entered the un underworld in the arms of a bald warlock,  
  
"Let me go!" She screamed.  
  
"Calm down witch, you don't want to get to angry, we might have to kill you." He said with a grin, she stopped, and stared, "WAIT! What do you mean kill me?" she asked,  
  
"Don't ask questions, just be quiet." Replied the warlock.  
  
They took her in a room with three other witches, all in cages, and there was one empty one, and it was for her. They put her in the cage, and locked it, and simply walked out.  
  
Vanessa stared at the other three girls,  
  
"Hi, I'm Kimberly." One of them said, "Who are you?" "Vanessa." She replied. "Are you a witch too?" Kimberly asked, "Yeah" Vanessa said nodding, "Pheobe was right, this isn't something to fool around with, hey I hope they come save me."  
  
The other two girls turned to her,  
"What do you mean?" One spoke. "Pheobe a witch too?" she asked Vanessa, who nodded, "Yeah, her and her two sisters, get this, Pheobe can get premonitions, and her sister Piper can freeze things in mid air, or people, 'cept good witches of coarse."  
  
"Cool, then we have hope." The other spoke, "I'm Jennifer, call me Jenn though." "Oh and you can just call me Kimmy or Kim." Kimberly said. Kim had long brown hair, and brown eyes, she was short, she had straight teeth and was wearing a back short skirt, with combat boots and, fishnet stockings which had wholes in them, she wore a tank top with a silver cross bone on it, and safety pins in various places, she also had fishnet arm warmers, and, she had dreadlocks of all different colors in her hair, that included bleach blonde, black and light pink, she had a lip piercing and she looked about 16 or 17.  
  
Jenn had short black hair with a clip on the side, she also had a black shirt with "Rancid" (band) and hand warmers with zippers, she had a lot of eyeliner and make up on like Kimmy, and she had black pants that were a little above her ankles with zippers everywhere, and stripped black and white knee high socks, Jenn also had a pink highlight stripe in her hair, she too looked about 16 or 17.  
  
"And I'm Cheyenne." The other informed, Cheyenne had bleach blonde shoulder length hair which were in pig tails, and had black highlights in spots, she had a white shirt with a skull on it, and black pants with "Orgy" (band) printed on it, she was also wearing boots, and had a lot of eyeliner and make up on.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Vanessa said, "Now if we have powers why can't we use them in here?" Kimmy asked. Vanessa shrugged "I don't know. But do you know why they want us?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jenn said, "They want simple witches such as us to work for the source, who I hear is a powerful evil guy, and he rules the underworld, all of it, and we are in the underworld now, the people who captured us are 'Witch hunters' and they too work for the source, they bring people like this here, and try to turn us evil, if we refuse or use our powers against them they kill us, so we are pretty much screwed." She said, "I over heard some stuff, I was the first one in here, since yesterday."  
  
"Oh wow." Cheyenne said, "My mom is going to be pissed," She added (she looked about 15)  
  
Kimmy laughed, "I wouldn't worry about that Cheyenne is it? Well you will either be evil, or dead, so just worry about getting out of here safely." She concluded, Vanessa nodded, "Don't worry Pheobe will come, they were about to save me, but they disappeared before Piper could freeze them."  
  
"Well, they better hurry, now that they got all of us, we don't know how long we will be here, good, and alive." Jenn said.  
  
~~**~~ at the manner.  
  
"Ok I can't figure out a single way to get into the underworld, there is nothing in the book." Prue said frustratingly flipping through the book.  
  
"Me either, and it's 6:30" Pheobe said, with her hand on her forehead as she plopped down into a chair. Just then Piper walked in with the phone in her hands, "Has anyone seen Leo?" She asked, "Piper this isn't the time." Prue said looking up at her, "I know I know, sorry." She said putting the phone down.  
  
"I don't know what to do." Prue said, "Wow, that's a first!" Pheobe said, getting up. "Maybe there is a key to unlock the door?" She suggested, "What do you mean Pheebs." Prue asked, "Well, Grams always said, there is a key to every door, which unfolds the answers to your questions, so maybe she was giving me a hint on something?" Pheobe said looking at the wall of the attic, and feeling around for something, anything.  
  
"Pheobe, you have a point, but I still don't get it." Piper said. Pheobe turned around, "I don't either, but then again, I do. Do we have chalk?" She asked, "Yeah," Piper said handing Pheobe chalk, "there, why?"  
  
"Because, hold on. One point, for you, one for me, and one for you." Pheobe mumbled, Piper looked a Prue, who looked back,  
  
"A circle to bind us all together, hmm." She finished,  
  
"Whoa, Pheebs." Piper said, Pheobe backed up, she had made a sign, the one that was on the book, "Now I get it." Pheobe said.  
  
"Ok, what do we do now?" Prue asked, " You seem very on the ball today." She added to Pheobe, "Well we each connect the dots, it's simple, come here." She said. "Ok, now what?" Piper asked, "Place your hand on each point." Each placed a hand on the sign drawn on the attic wall, "Ok, let's see, maybe a spell will do it?" Pheobe asked her self aloud.  
  
For a moment the three sisters stood there, then Pheobe Finally spoke, "Repeat after me." She said, and the two sisters nodded. "ok."  
  
"Open the portal, with the key, Let us in, we need to see." she said looking at them, "Ready?" Prue asked, "Yeah come on."  
  
All three of them said in unison, the spell Pheobe had made, "Open the portal, with the key, Let us in, we need to see." And to their surprise, the sign on the wall became a door, glowing with different colors "Nice going Pheobe!" Prue said, "After you." Pheobe smiled, and stepped through the door.  
  
A/N- Ok, I thought this was a good spot to leave off at, please R&R, thanks. 


End file.
